


燃烧

by Doris_CYQZ



Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Bottom Maxwell Lord, Discription of Peeing, Maxwell Lord with Female Genitals, Oral Sex Received by Max's Female Genitals, Other, Read at Your Own Risk, Reader with Erectile Disfunction, mention of previous rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29978556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doris_CYQZ/pseuds/Doris_CYQZ
Summary: 注意：不健康就对了，read at your own risk.GN!reader/max lord男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x
Relationships: Maxwell Lord/Reader





	燃烧

**Author's Note:**

> 注意：  
> 不健康就对了，read at your own risk.  
> GN!reader/max lord  
> 男人就是长批，就是能怀孕，这是常识（x

天气转冷了，早上起床变得很困难，你把房间的暖气打得很高，但是木地板还是很冷。或许你应该铺那种毛绒地毯。不，还是算了，没法收拾。天还没有全亮，房间里和你昨晚入睡的时候一样昏暗，昨天加班的时长反馈在你的脊椎上，每一个动作都在痛，但是闹钟已经响了，你要去准备早餐，收拾房间，要带着没有消化的负担开始新的一天。

疲惫。

通勤时刻的城市交通和往常的每一天一样糟糕，甚至更糟，两辆车在小路上追尾了，本就狭窄的路被堵得水泄不通。你大概要迟到了。

公司门口的咖啡店排着长队，你来不及等了，拎着公文包穿过队伍跑进旋转门，但是还是错过了电梯。

疲惫。

昨天发出去的传真被退回来了，实习生把印章盖错了地方，文件要重新打印然后签字，但是其中一个负责人今天没来上班。由你跟踪的官司有了不好的消息，你们可能赔偿的数额又增大了，距离你们发布年度财报还有一个月，你要想办法把它变成不需要登记进报表里的潜在损失。会议里迟迟没法解决的议题让你错过了午饭，而下午信托机构的评审员临时打电话过来表示想要看看你们提交融资申请的项目，你陪着他在工地上走了一整个下午，在另一边停车场把他送上车之后大雨倾盆而下。

疲惫。

回到家的时候天色完全黑了，你湿透的衬衫已经被车里的暖气蒸得半干，袖子黏黏地卡在手腕上。外套要拿去干洗，衬衣先扔进脏衣篓里，你简单冲了个澡，打算下楼拿了几个罐头做个简单的晚餐。

晚餐之后餐碟要放进洗碗机，堆积的衣服床单装洗衣机，厨余和其他的垃圾分开扔垃圾桶，然后把下午没来得及看的报告看完，差不多十点的时候你做完了今天规划的任务了，关掉了书房的灯。

进卧室照例要来一套无意义的问答，关于今天距离那场全球性的灾难已经过去了多久，关于你为什么还没有厌烦，关于你有什么别的企图，关于你能不能放他走。

疲惫。

“不行。”你简短地回答道，爬上床把Max的腿分开，直接把润滑淋在他的下体上，像给松饼淋上枫糖，滑腻的溶液在他的脂肪上蔓延，穿过鼓起的肉之间的缝隙滴落在床单上，顺着胯骨的分界遍及他的腿根，从沾湿贴在阴阜上的浅浅阴毛落到下方萎靡的器官。你把他的阴茎和阴囊抬起来在两片丰满的肉唇上也挤了不少。Max并不真的需要润滑，你在小巷子里捡到他的时候他的阴道已经差点被干烂了，永久性的损伤不会在你插入的时候阻挡你的前进。但是冰冷的液体可以让他猛地哆嗦，小声呜咽一样呻吟，扭动胯部逃避突如其来的刺激，而你插进去的时候也会有更多湿漉漉的响声。他挣扎的时候大腿拍在你抵着他的腿上，附着的肥肉如同海浪敲击岩石一样波光嶙峋地弹动，声音清脆像是爆裂的浪花。已经入冬了，但是他的身体总是那么烫，几乎要把你灼伤，要归功于他储存的这些热量。你也有功劳，因为你总是认真准备他的三餐，他并不比你最初捡到他的时候瘦，或许还更胖了一些。

但是现在你遇到了一点麻烦。你的左手像往常一样握着Max饱满的髋肉把他的屁股抬起来一点，让他的腿架在你的腰上；你的右手熟练地探进他的阴唇，两根手指打开松软的肉穴，手指沾着润滑送进去。疲软的肌肉收缩着想要合拢，但是敌不过你的力气。准备工作都已经做完了，没有什么疏漏。

除了你没有勃起。

你沉默地看了一眼自己的器官，大概知道其中的缘由。Max显然也发现他等待的时间长得不对劲，而你锁住他的手，却没有限制他头部的自由，他毫不费力地往下移动视角。

你听到他发出一声讽刺的笑。“终于阳痿了？”他说着，“需要我来操你吗？”

需要他来操你吗？你为他难得在你面前展现的幽默笑了笑。曾经的天之骄子勃起的时候老二还没有你的食指长，真不知道他怎么会把这话当做一种讥讽他人的攻击。你下床，在床头柜里翻出一盒药片。

外包装盒的样式平平无奇，但是Max一眼就看出来那是什么，没忍住骂了一句脏话，看来曾经还是你的同道中人。药物起效要过一段时间，你回到床上等，无聊地捏Max肚子上堆成一层层的肉。这不是你第一次遇到这种情况了，坚持每天晚上做爱给你的身体造成的负担比想象的要大，而递交财报之前你总是很忙，昨天差点通了宵。你以为今天状态还行，显然是过于乐观的估计。想到明天已经排满的日程，你的头又开始隐隐作痛。这段忙完休个假吧。你凑得更近一点，在他的身边躺下下，和Max的皮肤更紧密地贴上，更多的热度传导到你身上，在疲惫的时候让人心生感激，Max总是这么温暖，像一个巨大的火堆，但是可以触碰，柔软，更舒适。你抚摸他的大腿，诸如内侧缺乏锻炼的地方肉质鲜嫩，非常细腻，让你爱不释手。但是max怕痒，忍不住躲，如果你不想在这个步骤耗尽体力，还是别和他较劲。

突如其来的意外状况让你挤润滑的步骤显得太着急，无色的液体要么顺着Max的脂肪流走，要么在他的身上干涸。等你的手指再去碰触他的阴阜的时候，那些稀薄的，幼儿似的毛发还湿黏的沾在一起，结成一缕缕耷拉在他萎靡的阴茎根部，皮肤上则是几乎干透了。一起干涸的还有他的阴道。你伸手进去拉抻内部的空间，本来就没有填进去多少的润滑早已失效，洞穴显得干燥，缺乏弹性而更显脆弱。Max因为你手指的动作嘶嘶地抽气。“好痛，”他说。“如果你想把老二插进来我得再来点润滑。”

他是对的，但你不想照他说的做，你有自己的想法。就像他的肚子，肥肉让他的胸部在躺下的时候也鼓起来，撑起原本贫瘠的地方，没有腹部那么丰腴，但更加松软。你的手捏住他胸部的侧面，捧起的肉上他的乳头显得很小，深色的浆果似的点缀油腻的白肉，你凑过去亲吻它，有史以来第一次。舔舐，用舌头绕着打转，吮吸，齿列压着乳晕，舌尖来回扫过乳头的凹面。Max的喘息落在你头顶。“别舔了，你他妈是婴儿吗？想吃奶去找你妈去——啊！”你在他乳头上咬了一口，稍稍用了点力，张嘴的时候看到他乳头上浅浅的牙印。“我不想听你说这些。”你看了一眼他吃痛的表情，在他的另一侧乳头上也留下一个对称的痕迹。男人也是有乳腺的，这样下去Max会泌乳吗？不确定，但是值得一试。

出乎意料的是Max的肚脐比乳头怕痒。曾经连接母体的枢纽，被脂肪挤压成一条细短的横线。你给Max洗澡的时候也会洗干净这里，但那时候他的挣扎并没有现在这么剧烈。你稍稍直起身去摸自己的嘴唇，食指的皮肤沾上红色，湿漉漉地渗进你的指纹：因为Max猛得挺腰的动作咬破了，一个小口，关系不大。你把血液挤出来一些抹在他的肚脐周围，让那儿的颜色更鲜亮一点，看上去像飞镖的靶心。Max的脏话你充耳不闻，扶着他的腰再次俯下身去，你的舌尖捅进他的腹部中心的凹陷。如果再用力一点，会穿过他的皮肤，真的进入他的内里吗？火热的、湿润、油脂满溢的内腔？你的尝试持续到再次咬破自己的嘴，没有取得什么进展，遗憾地放弃了。

他的体毛很浅，大腿上几乎没有，取而代之的是一些粉红发白的扭曲纹路，主要分布在大腿根部的两侧，股骨和盆骨交界的地方。某一个时刻他的身体被脂肪过快地填充，以至于撑坏了皮下的弹性纤维，这些瘢痕就像果实生长的记录，展现果实的饱满，险些撑破了薄薄的外皮，以至于留下这些未成形的裂缝，锁住满盈的汁水。你揉捏着那片饱满的肉，让它在你的手中液体一般流动。

你重新在他大腿之间跪坐，稍微远一点的距离，膝盖顶开他的双腿，手指顺着脂肪的纹路移动到他大腿的内侧，分开中间的肉唇。入手是湿润的触感，你的手和舌头总算让他有点反应，但是这还是不够。也许是肥胖的缘故？你会说他的会阴看起来有点像馒头，蓬松地膨胀起来的样子，在手指的压力下凹陷，分开的肉唇里是明亮的红色，微微有些偏粉，柔软的洞穴吐出一些汁液。看上去很美味。

Max在你把头埋进去的时候浑身剧烈地打了个哆嗦，惊叫与其说是被你听见，更像是从他的身体内部通过你的唇舌共振到你的脑海。有点滑腻，像是融化的黄油的触感，但是什么也尝不出来，你嘴里的血味把什么都盖住了。你遗憾地舔舐他内部的纹路，一层层玫瑰似的花瓣在你的舌头下被碾压，挑拨，抻平，延展，拨到一边，露出其中的花心。你应该小心一点的，因为你并没有束缚Max的腿。他的呻吟骤然拔高，腿猛地夹紧，重重撞击在你太阳穴的两侧。你毫无准备地承受了这一下，脑子里开始嗡嗡作响。没关系，至少这告诉你你舔对了地方。你的舌头穿过层层保护在花瓣中剥出那个细小的果实，或者，应该说是它自己先探出头来，末端脱离了保护它的皮层，落在你的舌苔上。你就当做这是邀请了，毫不客气地凑上去更仔细地舔舐。“操你妈！别舔！啊！别舔那-那里！”Max尖叫着咒骂，全身都在发抖，紧紧绷着的大腿在全力抗衡你分开它们的双手，以至于你的手掌都陷进他的肉里去了。你才不会停下，用舌头勾勒他的轮廓，你的嘴贴上充血阴蒂露出部分的根部，在Max尖锐的哭泣中吮吸，他分泌的汁液沁进你的口腔，让你觉得自己仿佛是采蜜的蜜蜂一般。但你既不会酿制自己的所得，更不会帮他授粉。他的一切都要为你所有，没有人可以分享，乃至于他的存在都只能你自己知道。

你换了一个姿势，好空出右手探向他的通道。一根手指足够让你知道他已经完全湿润，而你的手指整根没入的瞬间，周遭松软的肌肉明显收紧了，痉挛着吐出更多汁水。柔软、温暖、甜蜜，你硬起来了。

Max瘫软地倒在床上，抽搐着哽咽，趴在肚子上的阴茎浸在一小滩精液里。你抬头去端详他的表情，欣赏他脆弱、失神的姿态，伸手抚摸他的嘴唇。以往他会咬你，但是这会儿他嗫嚅了一下，放任了你。丰满的下唇上沾着涎水，探进他的口腔。他的舌头温顺地贴上你的手指，在你的动作下滑动。就着他难得的乖顺，你扶着勃起的阴茎，顶端挤进滑腻的入口。

插入还是像以往那样顺利。火热的通道总是准备好的，但要容纳你还是会有些拥挤。感觉总是很好，不一定是说你靠药物勃起之后插入的体感，但是看着Max在你的动作中颤抖着挣扎，夹紧你的腰，发狂似的摇头，让你永远热衷于此。他自己的分泌确保你能够顺畅地进出，除此之外更多的就无能为力，你嫌肉体撞击的声音过于沉闷，还是加了更多的润滑。冰冷的液体让他夹得更紧了点，让你也猛地起了鸡皮疙瘩，刺激的触感让你升起迫切想要咬紧牙齿的冲动，于是你弯下腰在Max的锁骨下口，你的牙埋进了肉里，下沉了一截才碰触到坚硬，脂肪填满你的口腔，满足你咀嚼的欲望。唾液混合汗水的咸味和涩味在嘴里蔓延，很美味，让你想起早上错过的咖啡。说不好是什么助长了你心中暴虐的膨胀，你突兀地抓紧Max的屁股狠狠往里，借着药效忘却了疲劳，或者把疲惫的折磨宣泄进他的身体，把紧绷的神经，等待的焦虑，疏忽的不安，客套的烦躁，淋雨的恼火撞进包容你的腔。刚加的润滑还没热起来，但你只感觉自己在熊熊燃烧。Max就像一团火，温暖地烧灼你，蒸发你阴郁的隐忍，点燃你的生命。或者Max就是你的树洞，你从卧室外带着痛苦进来，把痛苦埋进他的身体，也只是滋养他、灌溉他，你宣泄自己的欲望，松软的肉穴只是接纳，回馈你柔软的包裹，湿黏的抚慰。他甚至不会流血。

药效延长了你勃起的时间，让你更轻松地操进他的内部，这时候他的内部又逐渐干涸下来，抽插似乎让他疼痛起来。Max尖叫着咒骂你，用脚后跟试着踹你的后背在你又加了点润滑之后统统被你无视。终于，当你的阴茎撞进这条通道的最深处的时候，Max像是被人掐住了脖子似的，诅咒戛然而止。你抬起头，发现他也咬到了自己的嘴。活该。你忍不住失笑，伸手抹掉他吐出来的一点血沫。

药的效果很好，你难得做了两次，Max的阴道在你第二次射精的时候已经肿起来了，但是没有流血，明天应该就能恢复，你缓缓抽出来，微弱的残存的火苗在你的胸前里挥发掉了余热。没了肉体撞击的声音，房间里一下子变得安静，只剩下Max抽气和低声呜咽的声音，你大概知道是为什么：在做到一半的时候他又失禁了，尿液濡湿了他肚子上的赘肉，在他的躯干下的床单上蔓延，这会儿已经浸湿了一大片。或许又要洗床垫了，你轻轻叹了口气，开始考虑有没有什么能一劳永逸的方法。造瘘要去医院，你自己没办法给Max弄，导尿管虽然每隔段时间就要更换，还要频繁消毒，大概每次也用不了太多时间。

看来以后又要再把闹钟调早一点。你收拾好床上的狼藉，水迹果不其然流到地上，证明你不铺地毯的决定确实非常明智。

给Max清理干净，回到你自己的卧室的时候已经是凌晨了，你突然发现这个季度的地税还没有支付，虽然离死线还有一段时间，既然现在发现了，不妨先把它处理掉。在椅子上坐下的时候很疼，药效消失了，肌肉和骨骼的疲劳像涨潮一样淹没你。你换了个稍微轻松一点的姿势，快速把表格填好，和支票一起塞进信封，放在床头柜准备第二天出门的时候带上。背上的痛感越来越明显了，伴随着头痛和反胃。如果不想错过明天一早的会议，你最好现在就去躺下。

疲惫。

但是没关系。你看着关闭的房门，Max的卧室和你的对称，你想象着他在那儿躺着，这会儿应该已经睡着了。

在火焰把你烧尽之前，你还能够继续运转下去。

【END】


End file.
